


all the billion highways and the cities at the break of dawn

by ignoranthipster



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Modern AU, Multi, pretty gay i guess, road trip au, shitty hipster music im sorry, summer yeyy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 16:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1435093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignoranthipster/pseuds/ignoranthipster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(HI FRIENDS!!!! This is on hiatus! Actually I won't work on this ever again probably but also I don't really want to delete it so) It's the summer before senior year and Bertholdt Hoover's going to San Francisco! Reiner's definitely pissed since he wanted to spend the summer with him, so Armin suggests they go on a road trip to drop him off. Homoerotic tension ensues. (title is from another travelin' song by bright eyes)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. eren: our summer skin

**Author's Note:**

> chapter title is from summer skin by death cab for cutie  
> only established actual couple is ymir/krista everyone else is just flirting... really... badly....

Rays of sunlight beat fiercely upon the Kirsteins' backyard, shedding its light on a motley group of teenagers fooling around in and near the pool. Meat sizzled on a barbecue as freckled Marco cheerfully flipped burgers, chatting with a laughing Sasha. Mikasa and Annie dived after one another, splashing each other as uncharacteristic smiles graced their tanned faces. Ymir and Krista kissed happily under a tree, and Connie repeatedly doused them with pool water, earning indignant shrieks from the couple. 

Eren smiled at his friends. Hearing a shout, he turned around; Reiner and Bertholdt were lugging a cooler filled with icy sodas. Jean ran past them, grabbing a Coke as he raced to the pool. Eren picked up a Pepsi and a ginger ale for Armin, who was sitting beside him, weaving a daisy chain with Mr. Kirstein's flowers. He watched Armin's slender hands deftly weaving the bright flowers together, mesmerized. Armin put down his chain briefly to take the ale. "Thank you, Eren," he said. 

"Come with me, Armin," said Eren. "I'm gonna push Jean into the pool. Look at the bastard." Jean lazed beside the clear blue pool, wearing Ray-Bans with a terry towel across his lean chest. 

Armin laughed and stood up. "That's a terrible idea and I can't wait to see you do it."

With a whoop, Eren ran toward Jean as Armin followed amusedly. Eren made to push Jean, but he stuck a leg out, thus tripping Eren. He fell with a great splash into the pool. Bobbing up for air, Eren flipped the smirking Jean off. 

Armin sat beside Jean, finishing up his daisy chain. "Would you like my chain, Jean?" Armin asked. "I'm not quite sure what I'd use it for."

Jean took it from Armin and tied it into a circle. "Now it's a crown," said Jean, placing it atop Armin's golden head and Armin collapsed into giggles and Eren dissolved because of the pure adorableness he was viewing right in front of him. 

Eren swam toward Marco and his grill. "You done yet?" he asked. "I'm starving."

"We just need the buns and you can eat."

Jean appeared from behind Marco and slapped his ass. "We've got buns right here, babe." Marco turned bright red. 

"Gay!" yelled Ymir from where she and Krista were making out. 

Ignoring Jean's undignified ass-slap, Eren offered to get the buns. Marco pointed toward the house, so Eren dried himself off with Jean's ratty towel and went inside. 

The store-brand hamburger buns sat atop a counter. Eren picked them up and caught sight of himself in a mirror beside a print of Jean and his chubby sisters. He looked pleasant and tanned, the quintessential face of summer. 

He walked outside. Ymir and Sasha were already devouring the burger meat, and Armin cringed nearby as Sasha licked her greasy fingers. 

"Here you go," Eren said, tossing the buns to Marco. Krista got up to help him put together and distribute the burgers. 

"I'm just saying," Jean said loudly, "it would be kinda hot eating meat off someone's ass." Eren shot him a confused look.

"That's absolutely disgusting," said Mikasa. 

"I don't know, sounds fun to me," said Sasha. 

"We should try it, Krista," smirked Ymir as Krista passed a plate to Connie. She blushed deeply. 

Eren took a burger from Marco and sat next to Armin, whose flower crown was slipping. He adjusted Armin's flowers unthinkingly, quickly apologizing when he looked at Eren questioningly. Eren would never admit to sort of being in love with his best friend, yet here he was, lusting after his best friend. 

"I am truly terrible," said Eren aloud.

"Of course you aren't! You're a wonderful person!"

"Not really. If you knew me better-"

"Eren, we've been best friends since birth, the only person who knows you better than me is Mikasa and she seems to like you plenty."

"Would you still like me if I... if I..."

"If you what?" asked Armin, furrowing his brow in confusion and even that was adorable so Eren gave up on himself. Because he was going to ask Armin what he'd think if he were gay, and of course Armin wouldn't hate him because of that, but he wouldn't ever want Armin to treat him differently because he was fay. If Armin found out Eren was possibly gay and possibly in love with him then he'd definitely be scared and feel uncomfortable and avoid him and that would mean Eren would never be able to watch Armin do cute things with his eyebrows, so Eren shrieked, "if I tickled you!" and attacked Armin with tickles. 

Armin squealed both in frustration and in laughter, covering his bare torso with his arms. Eren rolled on top of him in order to get his fingers on his sensitive stomach and quickly realized what that could be interpreted as. He rolled off and placed his plate on his crotch, willing it not to rise, ignoring Armin's curious glances. 

The rest of the group joined them. Reiner looked pissed, his arms crossed and bottom lip sticking out. "Bertl just told us that he's going all the way to California next week! I thought we'd all spend the summer together, but apparently not!'

"Sorry, Reiner," said Bertholdt, looking sad. "I really did mean to tell you, but it really was last notice, trust me!"

"A trip to California sounds like fun," said Armin, smiling. "I'm glad you're going somewhere exciting this summer."

"It won't be any fun for me," scowled Reiner. "Why couldn't Ymir go to California instead of you? This is awful!"

"Hey, watch it," said Ymir. 

Mikasa bit from her burger and frowned pensively. "Couldn't we come with you to California, so we could spend at least some of the summer together?"

"That sounds impractical and it would probably cost a lot of money," dismissed Annie.

Armin looked over at Bertholdt. "Well, what if we drove you to California? I mean, no one else is going anywhere, and this way we can spend more time with you and get you there too. Where in California are you going anyway?"

"San Francisco," said Bertholdt. Armin took Jean's iPhone, which laid by the grill, and opened the Maps app. After fiddling around with the settings, he announced, "It will take approximately 37 hours to get to San Francisco nonstop, not counting traffic. I think we should all take you there!"

"Sounds like this plan will fall flat on its ass and die," said Ymir. "I like it already!"

"It's pretty spontaneous," Marco commented. "Are you sure about this?"

"I'll do it, Armin," Eren said. "I've always wanted to go on a road trip anyway."

"In that case, I suppose I'll go too," said Mikasa. 

"I can't let Mikasa show me up," muttered Annie. "I'll go along with this road trip plan."

"I like road trips," Sasha said, taking a bite out of Jean's burger. He swatted her away.

Armin adjusted his flower crown once again. "What do you think, Bertl?"

Bertholdt shrugged. "Sure," he said, so it was decided. The gang was going on a road trip to San Francisco.


	2. mikasa: i fell in your arms tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin's sleeping over so he and Mikasa do genius shit together while Eren continues being a butt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mikasa's pov, chapter title is from arms tonite by mother mother  
> i really like writing from mikasa's pov... she's cool yehhh

Mikasa washed her hair carefully, sure to erase all the chlorine and strange germs Jean's pool probably possessed just by virtue of being near Jean. She scrubbed her shampoo on painstakingly. Mikasa had nice hair and she knew it.

As she lathered herself with Tropical Body Splash, she mused over Armin's idea. She rather liked it, actually. It seemed enjoyable. Hopefully she wouldn't have to sit next to Connie in the car- she'd heard horror stories about his carsickness.

The shower water raced down her nude body, leaving her fresh and clean-smelling. Mikasa sat on the edge of the toilet, combing through her flossy hair. She kicked aside Eren's razor on the floor; Mikasa'd always liked her body hair and refused to shave it off. 

Someone banged on on the door. "Armin's using the other bathroom and I really need to bathe, hurry up!"

"Patience, Eren," she called back, but she put her comb down and dressed in yoga pants and a sweatshirt. She left the bathroom and Eren raced inside. Mikasa cringed. He really did smell awful.

Mikasa went into Eren's bedroom, tidying up the messy floor. Armin would be staying over in his room and she knew how much he hated messes. She retched when a pair of truly disgusting gym shorts presented themselves on his desk. Quickly, she stuffed all Eren's laundry into a basket and rushed downstairs. 

Mikasa placed the dirty clothing inside the laundry room. Her adoptive father Grisha nodded at her, absorbed with a medical paper.

"Grisha, please get off the washer," she said. He was sitting atop it for some unknown reason.

"No, it's fine, I'll do the laundry," he responded. She shrugged and walked back upstairs. Armin sat shirtless on Eren's hastily made bed.

"Do you need a shirt?" she asked him.

"I can't find mine," he apologized.

"You can wear one of mine. If you wear one of Eren's shirts he'll go nuts."

"He doesn't like me wearing his clothing?"

"Um, actually..." Mikasa had meant Eren would probably get a raging boner and attempt to fuck Armin against a wall- Eren, drunk, had once confessed to her that Armin in his shirts drove him crazy. "Yeah," said Mikasa. "Here, come to my room." She rifled through her clean closet and gave him an old I LOVE NY shirt that was too small for her now.

"Thanks," he said gratefully, pulling it on and standing up. "Do you think the road trip's a good idea, truly?"

"I like it," she said simply. Mikasa pulled out an old atlas from her drawers. "We should probably draw a map out, though. Get my iPod from my gym bag, please."

As she ripped out a map of the US complete with highways and interstates, Armin handed her the iPod, the Maps app already open. She took out a blue Sharpie and carefully drew a route from their hometown of Detroit to San Francisco.

"We'll need to stop at hotels overnight, of course," she said. "When does Bertl have to get to San Francisco, again?"

"He said his parents planned on arriving by plane next Thursday," Armin answered. "If we drive eight hours a day- we should leave by Sunday, in three days."

"I'll plot the points where we'll stay after our driving's done," Mikasa said. Armin grabbed Mikasa's English notebook, and he began to write out the cities they'd be stopping at.

Eren came in the room, still glistening with shower water. "What're you doing? Planning out the road trip already? Nerds!" He tousled Armin's hair.

"Knock it off," said Armin without much conviction.

"Wow, you've done a lot. I'll send a picture of the maps and stuff to everyone else." Eren produced his phone and snapped a shot of the map. Mikasa watched him watch Armin write, biting his lip in concentration.

Carla, their mother, came upstairs, smiling fondly. "What could be so important that you're working on it at eleven at night? Isn't school out already?"

"We're going on a road trip," Eren said.

"Oh, really?" Mikasa let Eren explain as she assisted Armin with his work. She wrote Summer Road Trip at the top of the map in her neat handwriting.

"Who's driving?" asked Carla after Eren finished speaking.

"Everyone but Armin and Connie, since Armin can't drive and Connie will probably barf all over the steering wheel." Armin pouted; he was too young to drive, having skipped a grade, and it was a sore point for him.

"Jean and Reiner volunteered their cars," said Mikasa. "Ymir has the best one but she'd never let us use it."

"Well, your road trip sounds like a great idea," said Carla. "I wish I'd gone on one in my faraway youth." She laughed and left the room.

Armin put down his notebook and yawned. "I'm tired," he said. "Let's do more planning tomorrow. Mikasa, can you sleep in Eren's room with us? Just in honor of the past."

"Are you suggesting we have a threesome?" At Armin's horrified expression, she smiled slightly. "I'm joking, Armin. Sex with either of you would be incestuous."

"Technically not, as you're not related by blood to either of us, but it would still be hella gross," said Eren.

"I'm glad we agree," said Mikasa. "Now, come on, let's get to bed."

Armin poked his head into Eren's room next door. "Actually, let's sleep in Mikasa's room. Your room smells like boiled eggs."

Eren spluttered indignantly, but he slipped into Mikasa's large bed nevertheless. Armin laid in the middle, and she shut off the lights- the welcoming flicker of her nightlight illuminating the room with its tiny flame.

She buried her head in the pillows, breathing in the scent of fresh laundry. "Good night," she said, her voice muffled by the blankets.

"Good night," echoed Armin.

"Good night," finished Eren.

As she was dragged off to sleep, she heard Eren murmur, "Don't you think we're getting too old for this?"

"Never," was Armin's resolute answer.


	3. sasha: i'll see you with your laughter lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "She realized she had never considered anyone as a potential love interest, unless you counted Charley's cheese fries, which most didn't."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title is from laughter lines by bastille  
> omfg sasha's really ooc im sorry im bad at writing her mmgh   
> meijers is a midwest thing and it's just a normal grocery store idk i had no idea that some people don't have it   
> and krista ships eremin and sashaconnie too?? wow ok

Generally it was an awful idea to go places without an arsenal of food at your side, or so that was what Sasha Blouse was taught. Wisely, Mikasa had put Sasha in charge of the road trip's food supply, so she had carefully written up a long list of food to buy to be approved by Armin.

She sent him the list, sitting impatiently next to Connie and Krista. They were watching a romcom that had Connie in stitches and Krista in tears of laughter. It rather bored Sasha, frankly. She had been interested in a scene including a wedding party, as the cake looked particularly delectable, but the scene ended and Sasha had returned to her terrible and infuriating boredom.

Ten agonizing minutes later Armin texted his approval along with a few suggestions. "I'm going to Meijer's," she announced. "Armin just got back to me about the list and I can't wait to buy the food!"

"Can't it wait?" asked Connie.

"We're leaving tomorrow," Sasha sighed. "It's taken long enough for me to write out the list, and we literally only have the food left until we're set to leave!"

It was already Saturday, and everyone had convinced their parents and/or guardians to let them go on the trip (Connie had to beg, and they had to pack extra bags for him to hurl into). The car assignments had been decided on- Sasha would ride with Reiner, Bertholdt, Krista, Ymir, and Connie. Krista had even made a road trip playlist- now all they needed was the glorious food.

"Fine," Connie said, shutting off the TV. They were at Krista's house (Ymir was packing at her home and Sasha was glad for that because they'd never be able to get anything done if Krista and Ymir were making out the whole time), which was only a couple minutes away from Meijer's. Contrary to popular belief, Connie only got carsick on long trips, so they took Krista's brother's truck with the gigantic trunk in the back. Sasha tuned the radio into an alternative station, where a Mother Mother song blared. 

"I'm really excited about this road trip," Krista said, at the wheel. "My parents can be really overprotective so I was afraid they wouldn't let me go, but they know Ymir's going and she's practically as bad as they are, honestly."

"It'll definitely be fun," agreed Sasha, grinning impishly. "Imagine the trouble we'll get into, away from our families!" She high-fived Connie.

"Oh, dear Lord," laughed Krista, pulling into the parking lot. It was pretty stuffed, so it took them a while to find a parking space near the entrance. They turned off the radio, where a Green Day song was playing ("I'm pretty sure they're not alternative") and got out of the truck. 

Sasha handed the two of them portions of her list. "We're getting separate carts so we can work as fast as possible," she said. "Let's go!"

Sasha took a cart and went to the energy bars, making sure to take a few of everyone's favorite. A disproportionate amount of people preferred chocolate chip bars, though she couldn't blame them- she was one herself (a chocolate lover, that is, not a bar).

She took some crackers, which she kind of hated, but Connie adored them so it was pretty much worth it. In the Indian food aisle, she picked up batter fried peanuts with spices. They smelled strange but tasted amazing.

Trail mix was a road trip staple, so she grabbed the sort of M&Ms and raisins. Marco loved raisins, and she couldn't tell why (they were dried grapes, not exactly delicious), but if it made him happy...

Store-bought sandwiches were really gross, but they were good on road trips. She found vitamins on Armin's suggestion, and then added floss- just out of common sense. In her haste to get to the cookies, she bumped into a horde of gossiping adults.

"Damn, it's crowded today," she said musingly. "Is it National Shop At Meijer's Day or something?"

Eventually her cart was filled, so she went to the checkout. As the cashier scanned the mountains of food, he kept giving her the side-eye.

"Stop looking at me," she said after he glanced weirdly at her for the seventh time. Sasha had a pretty thick skin, but no one liked being judged by random cashier boys. He apologized without much heart.

Finally he finished checking out the food, so Sasha pushed her cart to the exit. Krista was waiting there, and she greeted her with a friendly smile.

"Connie's still back there," Krista explained. "We certainly bought a lot!"

"Yeah," Sasha said proudly. "We're all set. Even Armin said it was a good list."

"Speaking of Armin, what's up with him and Eren?"

"Hmm?" asked Sasha.

"Don't you think they'd make a good couple? There's a lot of tension between them, I've noticed."

Sasha frowned in concentration. "Never thought of them like that," she said honestly. 

Krista leaned over. "How about you and Connie?" she breathed. "Ever thought of you and him like that?"

Sasha stared at her, then at Connie, who was coming nearby. Connie was sort of cute and of course she liked him, but never like that, though of course she had never considered him as a potential love interest. She realized she had never considered anyone as a potential love interest, unless you considered Charley's cheese fries, which most didn't.

"So many groceries," panted Connie. "Too- many-" Sasha laughed and put some of his bags in her cart.

"That better?"

"Yeah, thanks," Connie said. "I'm officially sick of food, though." They left Meijer's for the truck.

"How can you get sick of it? Without food..."

"Not everyone's a fridge like you, Sasha!"

Sasha poked her flat stomach. "Am I a fridge, then?"

"Fridges are generally flat and firm," Krista offered, placing her purchases in the trunk. "I believe he was complimenting you."

Connie shook his head, putting his bags on top of Krista's. Sasha threw her bags uncaringly and hopped into the truck's front seat. "I'm driving!" she announced.

The other two followed her inside. She tuned the radio into a rap station, yelling to Kanye as she drove.

"Oh, keep it down, Sasha," Connie said.

Krista grinned at him. "Now you know she's loud... in bed." Connie put his head in his hands.

"You're a fucking devil today, you know that?" said Sasha amusedly. Krista merely smirked.


	4. jean: not a hotel had room to spare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They set off for San Francisco and sing awkwardly, terrific. Jean falls asleep and Eren finds out more than he wanted to about what Mikasa and Annie do in their free time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title is from i just needed you to know by mae  
> i had fun writing this chapter, jeanmarco is really cute and idk   
> also armin's favorite song is eleanor rigby AND NO ONE CAN TELL ME OTHERWISE though he also likes arcade fire and belle and sebastian just an fyi

Jean sat in the Soccer Mom Minivan (as christened by his father), chatting with Marco as he waited for Eren and Mikasa to come outside their house. Armin had chosen to wait at his home so he could spend more time with his grandfather. "Grandfather will be so lonely without me at home, and I know he hates having no one with him," Armin had said. "Marlowe Freudenburg promised he'd come visit, but it won't quite be the same."

Mrs. Jaeger and Mikasa came out, lugging three suitcases. "Annie's here too," Mikasa explained, putting the suitcases in the trunk

Eren and Annie followed them, in deep discussion. Mrs. Jaeger hugged him and Mikasa. "Have a nice trip," she wished them.

Annie and Mikasa sat together in the back, Eren in the middle, and Jean pulled out of the driveway. Armin lived in the same neighborhood as the Jaeger-Ackermans, only a few streets away. Marco plugged in Mikasa's iPod and put on the road trip playlist created by Krista; Another Travelin' Song by Bright Eyes played.

"Really, Krista? How cliche," said Annie from the back.

Jean parked in front of Armin's little home. He was outside hugging his grandfather, but Armin let go and waved when he saw the Soccer Mom Minivan. "I'm coming!" he called, picking up his suitcase. Jean hopped out of the car and took the suitcase from him.

"Oh, get in the car," Jean said. Armin smiled thankfully and opened the car door. His suitcase was pretty light and Jean could only hope he had packed everything.

After stuffing the suitcase inside the trunk, Jean got back inside the car. "You didn't help me with my suitcase," Eren complained. Jean rolled his eyes.

"We're stopping at that one gas station near the highway with the McDonald's before we leave officially," Jean announced. "We're meeting Reiner and the rest, just to regroup. Always helpful, right?"

"Oh, my dad gave me his GPS," Eren said, handing the device to Marco. "Reiner already has one, but you said you didn't?"

"Thanks," Jean said. Marco smiled and helped set it up. The GPS had an annoyingly squeaky voice like a girl in a high school anime.

"Turn left!"

"Shut the fuck up," groaned Jean, turning left.

"Her name is Louise," Eren corrected.

"Shut the fuck up, Louise!"

The music changed to Eleanor Rigby. Armin beamed. "I love this song!"

"We know," everyone said. Armin's favorite song had always been Eleanor Rigby, and no one quite knew why, but it wasn't a bad song so no one minded adding it to their mixes.

"Turn left and you have reached your destination," Louise said.

"I'll get gas after we meet up with the others," Jean said, parking near Reiner's much nicer car. They hopped out and walked into McDonald's.

Sasha had a stack of fries, which she offered to them. Jean took a handful to give to Marco as he sat. Mikasa took out the map and placed it at the center of their table.

"We're stopping in Ohio," said Armin, leaning in. "Only stop at gas stations after an hour unless it's an emergency. Switch drivers every two hours- and Connie, have your bags at the ready, just in case. No fast food restaurants- eat the food Sasha bought, and be sure not to finish it all. If you need to contact each other, make sure not to text or call the drivers, as that can be distracting. I think that just about covers it. Any questions?"

"What time will we get to Ohio?" asked Bertholdt.

"Ten, probably," answered Mikasa.

"Anything else?" Armin said.

"No, Mom," Ymir said, rolling her eyes. "Sasha, pass me the fries."

"You all ate lunch, right?" asked Krista worriedly.

"Yeah," they said in unison. Ymir finished off the fries and stood up.

"Come on," she said, walking out. "We're done here." Jean helped Armin and Marco clean up their table while everyone else left. An employee thanked them as they threw away the trash.

"You guys are pretty nice," Jean said. "Normally I wouldn't clean up after myself."

"It's basic human decency," said Armin, and then he blushed. "No- I didn't mean- you're decent-"

Jean merely grinned as he opened the door to leave. They unlocked Soccer Mom Minivan for the others, who were milling around outside the car. The High Road by Broken Bells played now from Mikasa's iPod. Jean drove out onto the highway, following Louise's directions as his friends sang along off-key.

The sun beat down on the car and through the windows, heating up Jean's exposed arms. He watched the road and all the other cars, wondering who rode in them and where they were planning on going.

Jean couldn't help the little grin that spread across his face as he listened to the low baritone of Marco's voice, Louise's squeaky directions, Eren's hilariously off-key braying, Armin's surprisingly pretty voice, and the annoyed harrumphs from Annie. It was practically music to him, and Jean decided there was no song quite like the sounds of his friends.

Two hours flew by, taking Jean by surprise; he had been lulled by the noise and barely noticed time ticking past. He quickly filled up the gas at a station and switched with Mikasa, who had offered to drive for the second stretch. Annie took shotgun so Marco curled up next to him in the rear.

Armin was reading now, out of something by Thoreau. He occasionally recited passages to Eren, which was a waste, as Eren was stupid and read at a fifth grade level- which was an exaggeration, but he definitely didn't have the intellect to appreciate transcendentalism.

Beside him, Marco opened a bag of crackers and passed it around. "It's five, I'm starving," complained Eren. 

"We normally have dinner around six," explained Mikasa.

"You live such a hard life," said Jean sarcastically to Eren. He stared out the window and remembered a book he read where the boy counted each red car he saw on the way to school. It had been a good book- Marco recommended it to him. 

There was one red car... two... three... five... eleven...

Suddenly it was dark. A thick blanket was draped around Jean, and next to him sat Armin. Marco was in the driver's seat, and they had parked- where, Jean couldn't tell.

"Rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty," said Annie, handing him a bottle of water. Jean took it gratefully.

Armin smiled at him. "We've arrived in Ohio, but apparently we forgot to make reservations and the rooms in the hotel are all sold out. Mikasa's getting rooms in Motel 6."

"Mmgh," Jean said intelligently.

Mikasa opened the car door. "I got three rooms, four to a room. We'll have to share beds. The lady gave me condoms- don't be too loud." She left to tell the other car.

"Why did she give Mikasa condoms?" asked a disgruntled Eren. "She'd better not be fucking any of you."

"Eren, it's none of your business what Mikasa and I get up to in our spare time," said Annie.

"Wait, you guys... how do you even have sex? Why would you need condoms anyway?"

"That really doesn't concern you," said Annie, opening the car door haughtily. "Reiner and the rest are going inside without their suitcases. Let's follow them. Don't bring anything."

Jean sleepily clambered out of the car, leaving the blanket inside. It was rather cold outside for June, although of course it was nearly midnight. Jean shivered and walked next to Marco.

Mikasa led them to their rooms. Jean and Marco would be sharing a bed, and they paired up with Eren and Armin, because they'd probably be the quietest out of all the other duos. The four of them went inside the room, which was small and cramped and dubious-looking.

"Fuck, twin beds," cursed Eren. Jean silently agreed, imagining the awkward boners that were sure to occur in such a tight space.

"Oh, it's like when we were kids," said Armin. "Of course, we were much smaller back then so this will be different."

"Fuck," repeated Eren.

"We share beds all the time, Eren, this one's just a bit smaller."

Jean took the bed closer to the door. Marco scratched his neck. "Um, the shirt I'm wearing is nice and I don't want to ruin it and we don't have our pajamas- do you mind if I take off my shirt?"

"Nah," lied Jean, who imagined even more awkward boners. "I guess I'll take off my shirt too. Whatever." Jean avoided looking at Marco's body. Of course he had seen his best friend shirtless before, but in a dark and shitty motel room it felt different, more intimate, seeing Marco partially nude.

They crawled into bed and Jean tried to leave some space between them, but of course in such a small bed it was nearly impossible. Silently, Marco simply put his arms around Jean's naked stomach. He felt heat rise to his entire body, but it felt nice, cuddling with his best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> hahah i called them the gang kill me nowww


End file.
